Królowa Genevieve
To hasło dotyczy Królowej Genevieve, zobacz inne strony z tym tytułem. Królowa Genevieve – postać pojawiająca się w filmie Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka ''(''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper). Jest wdową, matką Anny Luizy i królową królestwa na szczycie góry. W wersji polskiej dubbingowała ją Hanna Chojnacka-Gościniak, a oryginalnej (angielskiej) Ellen Kennedy. Historia Królowa Genevieve jest owdowiałą matką Księżniczki Anny Luizy i królową nienazwanego królestwa.Nie miała dość pieniędzy, aby opiekować się poddanymi, dopóki Anna Luiza nie odkryła wielu geod w kopalni. Kiedy doradca Genevieve, Preminger, porwał Annę Luizę, aby powstrzymać ślub jej i Dominika, Eryka przebrała się za Annę Luizę i zakochała w Dominiku. Gdy została zdemaskowana przez Premingera, który jednocześnie obwieścił jej śmierć córki oraz jej przyszłego męża, Genevieve utraciła ostatnią możliwość podreperowania finansów królestwa dzięki pomocy króla Dominika i została zmuszona do poślubienia Premingera, który obiecywał ocalenie królestwa w zamian za koronę. Anna Luiza przybyła na wesele po tym, jak omal nie została zabita przez Premingera. Został aresztowany, a Anna Luiza poślubiła Juliana, a Eryka, Dominika. Po znalezieniu geod w kopalni, królestwo zostało ocalone. Osobowość Genevieve jest dobroduszną królową, która głęboko troszczy się o swoje królestwo. Czasami jest zaniepokojona i zrozpaczona, ale tylko dlatego, że gorąco pragnie wspomóc swoich poddanych, jednak pustki w kasie królewskiej uniemożliwiają jej realizację tych planów. Troszczy się o samopoczucie Anny Luizy, ale przytłoczona nieszczęściami które spadły na nią i królestwo, czasem nie jest w stanie podołać matczynym obowiązkom. Ale kiedy Księżniczka Anna Luiza znika, jest zmartwiona i zrozpaczona. Jest gotowa poświęcić wszystko w imię królestwa i poddanych, nawet poślubić Premingera, do którego czuje odrazę. Wygląd fizyczny Genevieve ma skórę o jasnej karnacji, blond włosy upięte w kok i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Jej suknia jest fioletowa i ma purpurową pelerynę. Nosi także złotą koronę i okulary. Charakterystyka uczuciowa Preminger Początkowo Genevieve ufała Premingerowi i nawet go lubiła, kiedy powiedziała: "Och, Preminger. Co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobiła?". Ale kiedy Preminger prosi Genevieve o rękę, aby zostać królem, Genevieve jest wściekła. Wie, że Preminger jest ogarnięty rządzą władzy, nie interesuje się losem poddanych, przeto nie będzie dobrym królem. Królowa niechętnie zgadza się poślubić Premingera, aby ocalić królestwo. Ale gdyby mogła, nie czyniła by tego - Genevieve nie ufała już Premingerowi, czuła doń taką odrazę, iż nie chciała nawet, by trzymał jej dłoń na weselu. Gdy Genevieve została zapytana, czy weźmie Premingera za męża, zawahała się, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pragnęła zrobić, było poślubienie go. Ale w końcu odpowiedziała "tak". Kiedy ślub został przerwany, a spisek Premingera ujawniony, królowa nakazała strażom aresztować go. Po niedoszłej ceremonii, królowa poczuła ulgę, że nie wyszła za Premingera. Księżniczka Anna Luiza Królowa Genevieve kocha księżniczkę z całego serca - jest dla niej najważniejsza. Genevieve bardzo dba o swoją córkę i pragnie, by zawsze była szczęśliwa. Nawet gdy Genevieve usłyszała, że Anna Luiza uciekła, nie rozłościła się na nią, a martwiła, że Annie Luizie mogło przydarzyć się coś złego. Kiedy na dworze pojawiła się Eryka, udająca księżniczkę, królowa poczuła ulgę i była bardzo szczęśliwa. Ale kiedy uświadomiono jej że to nie jej córka, a Eryka, zaś Anna Luiza nie żyje, była załamana. Gdy Anna Luiza wróciła i przekonała królową, że jest jej prawdziwą córką, Genevieve była więcej niż szczęśliwa. Ciekawostki * Tak naprawdę, Genevieve jest królową-małżonką - żoną króla. Oznacza to, że w rzeczywistości zostanie Królową Matką, a jej córka, Anna Luiza, będzie królową (do chwili osiągnięcia przez nią odpowiedniego wieku Genevieve sprawowałaby rządy jako regentka). Jednak w świecie Barbie, prawdziwe tytuły i style królewskie, nie są takie jak w prawdziwym życiu. W prawdziwym życiu, królowe i królowie są określani jako "Wasza Królewska Mość", ale często w filmach Barbie jako "Wasza Wysokość". * Podobnie Preminger, jako osoba pochodząca z gminu, nie mógłby się ożenić przedstawicielką domu panującego i to zasiadającą na tronie (nawet tylko jako regentka). Fakt faktem, w tej sytuacji mógłby liczyć na szlachectwo i stać się prawdziwym (choć zakulisowym) władcą kraju. * Dzieli imię z Księżniczką Genevieve z filmu Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek oraz Genevieve z filmu Barbie: Rockowa księżniczka. Cytaty * "Kochanie, przykro mi ogromnie, ale to jedyne wyjście. Musisz poślubić Króla Dominika. Jesteśmy to winne naszym poddanym." * "Och! Spójrz tylko! Kolejny prezent zaręczynowy!" * "Och, dziękuję Ambasadorze! Księżniczka Anna Luiza będzie zachwycona!" * (Wyznaczono już datę ślubu?) "Czy mógłby się odbyć za tydzień?" * "Musimy ją znaleźć. Nim coś się stanie!" * "Och, Preminger. CO ja bym bez Ciebie zrobiła." * "Jestem pewna, że ją znajdziemy." * "Julianie, zaczekaj! Musisz nam opowiedzieć, jak znalazłeś Annę Luizę!" * "Preminger, co Ty wyprawiasz?" * "Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie znam swojej własnej córki?" * (Uśmiechnij się kochanie. Zaraz będziesz moją drogą małżonką) "Wyłącznie ze względu na moich poddanych. Twoja fortuna pomoże im przetrwać." * (A czy Ty, królowo, chcesz pojąć tego człowieka za męża?) "Ja... ja... yy... ja... tak, chcę." * "Och, Preminger zdołał wywieźć mnie w pole. Przepraszam, córeczko kochana. Kiedy pomyślę, co się mogło stać." * "Pragnę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Ale musimy myśleć przede wszystkim o naszych poddanych." Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Rodzice